Jump City High
by Jewelled Wings
Summary: School life can be very…interesting. When you’re the new girl, the Goth kid, the class clown, the most ‘hottest’ guy in school or the leader of the football team, life is even more…interesting. Watch how the teachers ‘torture’ our favorite s
1. Monday: Regestration

**J. Wings**: School life can be very...interesting. When you're the new girl, the Goth kid, the class clown, the most 'hottest' guy in school or the leader of the football team, life is even more...interesting. Watch how the teachers 'torture' our favorite super heroes in my very own drum-roll **Jump City High**

**Character names (nicknames are in brackets): **Beast Boy: Garfield Logan (Gary or Beast Boy or BB) Cyborg: Victor Stone (Metal Man or Cy) Starfire: Kory Anders (Kory or Star/Starfire in later chappies) Raven: Raven Azar (Rae or just Raven) Robin: Richard Grayson (Dick)

Kitten: Kit Motheaten (Kitty Kat, Kitten or Kit Kat)

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Jump City High**

**---Registration---**

Dick leant back on the back two legs of his chair and surveyed the form room. Several of his fan girls gazed at him adoringly. He winked at them. It was little gestures like these that he used to keep them in check. Moving his gaze he saw two of his best friends Garfield and Victor flicking pieces of paper at each other behind the teachers back. Another of his best buds, Raven Azar – the Goth chick – watched them out the corner of her amethyst eyes with disdain. He grinned and his eyes drifted to the only person paying attention to the teacher in the room...Kory Anders...He smiled as he watched his final best friend flick a strand of hair from her eyes. She sat directly in front of him. Since she had arrived a week ago he'd spent most of registration watching the light play over her fiery locks. A sudden light headed dizziness over came him as he looked at the purple clad beauty. She was the first of his best friends...first of _any_ of his friends, best or not, to make him feel like this. A sub-conscious smile played on his lips as he gazed at the back of her head...

BANG!

The red was replaced by black as he fell of his precariously positioned chair. Shaking the searing pain out his head he groaned and peeled open his eyes. That was the third time in the last four days...he shook his head again. It was Monday! Last four school days then...His thoughts cleared a little as he gazed round the slightly changed classroom. His fan girls looked at him in devastation that such a terrible thing could happen to their ickle Richard, Garfield and Victor had run over to him but seeing as he was alright had begun laughing their heads off at him. Raven was scowling with her usual look of disdain on her face though he though he saw a flicker of amusement in her purple eyes. Kory was now squatting in front of him, her lips twitching at the sides. She extended a hand and Dick reached out to grasp it...But somebody else hand grabbed his and a sudden yank jerked his arm from its socket. And a whining voice filled the air.

"Oh Dicky-poo do you really want to touch that weird old girl?"

He groaned as he recognized the voice: The slutty little daddy's girl named Kit Motheaten. For three years now she had constantly thrown herself at Dick believing her 'seduction' to be 'irresistible'. Her blond hair swung in front of her eyes as she grasped Dick's hand in her own.

"Oh Dicky-poo! How you will ever repay me for helping you up? I have some ideas..."

She lidded her blue eyes in an attempt to be sexy giving Dick the chance to wrench his hand from her grasp. He backed away as she advanced upon him throwing pleading looks at his hysterical friends...

RING!

He sighed in relief as the bell rang. The teacher finally looked up from the messages she was reading only to find her class in hysterics as they pack up their books. Blinking, she returned to her papers.

**J. Wings**: Thank you all for reading! Reviews will be appreciated and to encourage you all I won't (after the first three chapters) post the next chappie till I have 5 new reviews! If I only get four then I suppose its close enough but not 3!


	2. Monday: Period 3, Art

**J. Wings**: Art class time! I'm sorry to all you BB/Terra fans but she won't be in my story as I feel she kind of mucked up the BB/Raven relationship a bit. I do like her but I sometimes I wish she wasn't put in the series. I know the real Raven probably wouldn't be as...soft as she is in this chappie but if she were a normal teen she'd have to have a few more feelings. All suggestions are welcome.

**Character names (nicknames are in brackets): **Beast Boy: Garfield Logan (Gary or Beast Boy or BB) Cyborg: Victor Stone (Metal Man or Cy) Starfire: Kory Anders (Kory or Star/Starfire in later chappies) Raven: Raven Azar (Rae or just Raven) Robin: Richard Grayson (Dick)

**Standard Disclaimer**

**The story, school and all the mishaps etc. belong to moi! If you want to use any of my stuffies you must put that in you disclaimer. **

**Jump City High**

**---Period 3, Art---**

Garfield walked down the hall looking for Raven. They were in the same art class so he didn't see why he couldn't find her. Late was out of the question: Raven was _never _late. Deciding it was him who might be late he rushed down the hall. He entered the room practically tripping over his feet as he stumbled into the well lit studio. To his surprise the only other person there was a pale skinned girl. Her gorgeous, lilac hair dripped to the shoulders at the front and was carefully sculpted shorter towards the back. She sat in front of an easel on which she was doing the most amazing oil painting Gar had ever laid eyes upon.

"Wow..."

He breathed softly. He watched as Raven jumped round in surprise, shocked to see his smiling face as she gazed at the green haired animal lover. She looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here?"

"Um...Isn't it art now?"

"No: It's break."

"What!?"

He stared at the girl in shock. He had missed break? How could he be so unfaithful to his dear stomach? Sighing he got on to the stool next to the Goth where he was currently working on his own project. His teacher had told him to work on his portrait drawing so he had decided to draw the picture perfect girl sitting next to him. But his picture seemed lifeless somehow. He didn't know why...He looked at it again and detected the problem: Her mouth. No matter how hard he tried they still resembled two, pink, straight lines. No detail. No color. No Emotion. That gave him an idea.

"Raven...Smile for me?"

He looked at her hopefully. She placed down her brush and looked deep into his olive eyes. The blushing, she gave him an embarrassed grin. Garfield nearly fell of his chair in shock: Never had he in his life expected a smile too be more beautiful. He gazed at her perfect lips and began to paint. The picture suddenly came to life as he added light to her glowing cheek bones, inspired by her radiant smile.

The end of the break came but neither Gar nor Raven noticed as the people around them filtered in, as the teacher gave out supplies or as she congratulated them on their work. There paintings became more that just paint on a piece of paper and all too soon the lesson was over. Just as they parted for there next classes, Raven flashed the green haired boy one more of her dazzling smiles.

**J. Wings**: Once more, I thank all my cough adoring fans cough for reading and reviewing! Remember: Ten reviews till the next chappie goes up! Positives will be treasured, negatives/suggestions/criticism will be read and used to but flames will be ignored.


End file.
